The Doctor Meets The Messenger
by Dont-Mess-with-the-best
Summary: Aj sees things. Horrible things, things that appear as night mares. The night mares scare her so much that not even The Doctor and Amy Pond's appearence make her flinch. What she will figure out is that she is a time lord. She is, The Messenger.


**The Doctor Meets The Messenger**

**Chapter1**

Aj had fallen asleep, to the frightening sounds that her mind would come up with. Her horrible dreams have been non-stop. Ever scince she was 10 these dreams have haunted every one of her awakening moments. Tonight was a dream like no other. It seemed so vivid, so real, as if she were there.

Alieans crouched over her. She could not see herself, as she did in other dreams. It was like she was there, right then. The monsters, as she thought of them, were horrid looking. Their gooey skin oozed some sort of mysteryous slime that dripped onto her forhead, and carefully slid down. The ugly creatures wore some sort of white lab coat, and they resembled the head of a cockroach, and claws of a crab. They were all chanting the same thing, "Doctor Messenger. Doctor Messenger." The 5 of the creatures stepped closer, and closer to her, the chanting continued, only louder. "Doctor Messenger! Doctor Messenger!" Just as they reached Aj she jolted up in bed.

"Just a dream." She whispered, hugging herself close to the covers. "Just a horrible dream." But what Aj tried to figure out was who is Doctor Messenger?

Suddenly a loud crashing noise, followed by beeping, stunned Aj out of her trance. She rushed downstairs and opend the back door, revealing a man and woman, standing infront of a blue box. Aj's mouth dropped opend. "Ello!" The man said, extending a hand.

Aj snapped her head up, to look at the man, "Hi!" She said brightly, taking his hand. She noticed that the man had an English accent, and wondered what he could be doing here in Texas. Well what could he be doing here in a blue box with a woman? "Would you two like to come in?" She asked.

"Why yes we would, thank you." The man responded, once again. The woman just stayed scilent.

Aj led them into the kitchen where she sat down. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well," the woman started, speaking for the first time, in a scotish accent, "Doctor was supposed to take us to Mars, but we ended up here instead!"

"I'm telling you, there is something wrong with the Tardis!" The man said, looking tword the back door.

"Who's Doctor?" Aj asked.

"Oh yes. Good heavens where are our manners Amy? I'm The Doctor, and this is Amy Pond." The Doctor said.

"Oh," Aj looked down, "weired name. The Doctor." He chuckled, and Aj stood up.

"What's your name?" Amy asked.

"Aj," Aj called back. "Aj." She whispered to herself. "I've never understood why I have that name." She poured hot chocolate in one cup, and coffee in two other cups. "Do you guys drink coffee?" She questioned.

They nodded taking the cups. "You drink coffee?" Amy asked, surprised.

"What, a 12-year-old can't drink coffee?" She laughed, "This is hot chocolate."

The Doctor studied Aj. "Can I help you?" She asked, noticing his gaze.

"Two people just came crawling out of a police box, and are in your house."

Aj nodded, "Yes," she looked at him, "go on?"

"You're just sitting there like it's an every day thing for you."

"Well," Aj shrugged, "I've been scared by worse." She winced, remembering her dream, "much worse."

"Like what?" Amy asked.

"My dream." Aj whispered opening and shutting her eyes.

"A dream?" The Doctor asked, "What kind of dream?"

"A nightmare." Aj quickly replied. She closed her eyes. "They were shouting. Shouting the name of some doctor." She mimiked their voices, "Doctor Messenger! Doctor Messenger!" Imiedetly she forced her eyes opend, gasping. She stared at the faces of The Doctor and Amy. Aj's heart was pounding, and she put her face in her hands.

"That's the worst one so far." Aj confided, breathing deeply. She snapped herself out of it, asking, "So what are you doing here? And how did you get here? And what is _up _with that blue box?"

The Doctor answered all of her questions, "The time machine broke down here. We got here by the use of the blue box, and the blue box is a time machine." He grinned at Aj's shocked face.

Aj laughed, "Okay, now seiriously, what's the truth? Am I on some prank show? Is someone gonna pop out with a video camera?"

The Doctor looked intently at Aj, "I am being completely seirious."

Aj started tapping her fingers on the table. A quick rythem of, one two three four, one two three four, one two three four.

The Doctor looked curiously at that, "Do you believe me?" He asked.

Aj nodded, "I do."

He smiled, "Then come with us." Amy smiled as well.

"What?" Aj asked, "Come with you where?"

"Everywhere." Amy said.

"Why, why would you want me to go?"

Secretly The Doctor wished he could tell her the truth, and say that he needed her to go, so he could discover more about her. He knew she wasn't from this Earth, but if not this world, then what one? The Doctor had no time to worry about that, he came up with a reason. "Because we get lonely."

Amy looked questionly at him. She was estatic to have another person join her, but she didn't understand why The Doctor picked that excuse.

"Alright." Aj said, standing up. "I'll be right back. Stay here!" She walked upstairs, to grab her clothes. As she stuffed random clothing articles in duffle bags, The Doctor and Amy discussed her.

"Why did you say that?" Amy asked.

"Say what?" The Doctor responded, playing dumb.

"Say that you want her to go with us because we get," Amy did mimiked The Doctor's voice, "we get lonely."

"Well don't you?" The Doctor asked.

"I guess. But I saw how you were looking at her. Once you get that look it means you're intrigued."

"She's not from this planet." The Doctor said, looking and sounding far away, like he, himself was in a different world.

Amy didn't understand. "What? What do you mean she's not from this planet?"

Still in his own far away land The Doctor replied, "I don't know. I can just tell."

"Well why did she seem so confused when she told us her name?"

The Doctor turned to Amy, "She's figuring out who she really is. Her name isn't Aj. It's something else, but she doesn't know what yet."

"So what you're saying is that perfectly normal looking 12-year-old girl is actually an aliean from another planet whose name could really be AjtronX29?"

The Doctor laughed, "Well that could be possible."  
Aj ran downstairs, carrying bags. "I'm ready!" She proclaimed.

"Alright. And what of your parents?" He asked.

"Asleep. Considering the fact that you have a time machine you should be able to bring me back here before anyone finds out I'm gone. Right?"

The Doctor nodded, "Exactly right. Now come with us."

The three walked out the door, and into the Tardis. "So where to?" The Doctor asked Amy, and Aj.

"How about an art museuam?" Aj suggested.

The Doctor and Amy smiled. "Execllent idea. Let's go!" He pulled down a lever, and the Tardis took off into the deep demensions of time and space.


End file.
